Abandoned in Darkness
by TaisaJai
Summary: When all is torn from you, what left is there?


A single gunshot. That is what broke the silence.

Roy Mustang stared dumbly at his chest, looking to the deep red stain that was spreading through his dark blue uniform. He looked up, looking to Hawkeye who stood not far from him, her gun in hand and her face looking horror struck. The gun clasped between her fingers shook slightly, but her arm was rigid and unmoving.  
He looked back to his chest, pulling his jacket wide open to look at his blood soaked blue shirt. "My favourite shirt." He muttered absently. His knees buckled, thudding into the ground with what should have been a painful strike, yet the pain did not register. He pulled open his shirt with clumsy fingers, looking to the hole above his heart; a fatal wound  
A dark, sinister chuckle from behind Hawkeye seemed to break the spell on the silent girl.  
"COLONEL!" She screamed the word, trying to run towards him but held back by what seemed to be invisible bonds. Mustang forced himself to focus on the girl who was writhing against something, yet his vision was blurring. He could however, make out the darkness that was coating her body; the thing that had held her back.

"Poor Riza, forced to watch as the man she loves slips into the abyss." A voice spoke with an echo of many behind it pierced through the cloying fog that was trying to ensnare Roy.  
"Pride…?" He muttered, before his body dropped forward to lay on his side. His hands fell to the floor, the once startlingly white gloves now coated red with his own blood. Around his body, he could feel the warmth of his blood, yet it just made him go cold.  
_How was he still alive? He knew he had lost too much blood. But why wish for death when he wanted to cling to life?_  
"Let me go you inhuman monster!" Riza screamed again, tears running form her brown eyes down her face in what looked like an unending flow.  
Pride laughed, an evil sound before he withdrew his multitudes of shadows from the girl, allowing her to run to the side of the man she had shot.

She fell to kneel beside him, slowly turning his body so he was laid on his back with his head rested in her lap. She brushed the dark hair from his eyes, looking down to him as she choked back sobs.  
"He made me do it… I couldn't stop my finger from firing. Colonel I'm sorry." The words came out in a torrent, yet he understood them. The tears continued to flow, but try as he might, Roy was unable to raise his hand to brush them away, the strength to do even that minor a task had left his dying body.

"I am glad that you are here, when I die." He whispered, no longer able to speak normally.  
"You're not dying… It… it's just a scratch." She sobbed again, unable to stop herself.  
Mustang laughed dryly, but it turned into a choke which racked his whole body. "I'm glad you are still the optimist." He smiled fondly up at the horror struck girl. While all his other senses left him, for some reason his sense of smell seemed to stay strong, allowing him to savour the sweet smell of the girl; no perfume marred her smell, her wonderful smell.  
"Thank you… Riza... for everything" He muttered, before his body convulsed once more before it then lay still, his eyes half closed, staring over her head to something she could not see.  
"Roy... No… ROY!" She shook his body gently, but it was no use. There was no bright light in his eyes of onxy, there was no soft breath coiling from his partially open mouth.  
The Flame Alchemist was dead.

"Bastard… YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, lowering Roy to the ground carefull as she stood up to look for Pride, yet the body of Selim Bradley had disappeared.  
She allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks, onto the still body of the man she once loved. She picked up her fallen gun once more, raising it to her chest as she muttered darkly.  
"Once he's gone, I shall no longer live a carefree life. My body shall leave this world with that of the Flame Alchemist."  
The gun rested against her chest, level with her heart. She looked to him once more, absoring his every detail; the touseled black hair, the soft boysih face, his lifeless eyes.  
Her finger tightened on the trigger. The shot rang out to break the silence once again.

Riza jerked up from her bed with a small scream, her heart hammering and her clothing stuck to her with sweat. After a few haggard breaths, she soon realised where she was, that she was not infact dead. To be sure, her hands scrabbled frantically at her chest where the bullet should have entered. Finding nothing but smooth if some what sweaty skin, she calmed herself down, but could do nothing to stop the tears streaming down her face.  
It had all seemed so real; Pride, Roy, death.  
She jumped violently as her phone rang harshly, before cursing herself for doing so. Fear was beginning to make her skittish; that would never do.  
Hand over the phone handle, she took a deep breath to calm herself, before picking it up. "Riza Hawkeye speaking." Her voice wavered only slightly, making her hope her caller would only think her tired.  
"Ah Lieutenant... I'm sorry if I woke you." Her hand tightened on the phone handle. "I was just wondering if you knew where the papers concerning the disturbance in the eastern province were. I ah, can't seem to find them, and they're due in tomorrow." Roy's voice on the other end of the line was distinctly sheepish, making Riza choke back a laugh. She oculd see him now, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the floor like a chastised school boy. She smiled as she replied; _'How did he always know?'_


End file.
